The invention relates to a lanyard having at least one strap or rope connected with a swivel which comprises first and second assembly parts able to rotate with respect to one another with a relative rotational movement, the two assembly parts of tubular shape being able to be engaged coaxially in one another, the first outer part being of larger diameter than that of the second inner part.